


Tabloid Journalism

by TheFightingBull



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, It's not a date, M/M, Misunderstanding, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tabloids, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Timothy struggles to get over the love of his life being in a relationship. The tabloids have noticed, too. Bruce makes the boys and their various dates attend the grand reopening of the Gotham City Zoo. A gift for my favorite beta after she suggested a trope challenge...Interrupted Declarations of Love and It's Not A Date! I hope I did it justice and that it's everything you were looking for. Forgive my typos all readers, I didn't have her beta the story since it was for her ;-)





	Tabloid Journalism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwydionx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwydionx/gifts).



“It is _so_ not a date,” Roy rolled his eyes before refocusing on the big screen television in front of them. He was sitting on Jay’s couch beside Dick, watching the highlight reels for the latest football game. Well, he was trying to watch it; Dick was trying to distract him.

Dick huffed loudly and crossed his arms. “It is to! Why else would he be taking so long to get ready?”

He snorted, allowing a small smile to cross his lips as he looked into his lover’s beautiful blue eyes. “Dick, I think it takes that long just to get the blood washed out.”

It was the wrong thing to joke about. Dick despised that Jason still killed when he deemed it necessary. He didn’t find Roy’s jokes, or especially Jason’s, about such a severe topic amusing in the slightest. He really needed to tone it down or he was going to wind up sleeping on the very couch his ass was currently occupying.

He checked his watch, they had an hour and a half before it was time to leave. Roy really, really wanted to watch some of the game, but Dick just wasn’t letting up. They, the Bat family and their dates, were all going to the grand re-opening of Gotham City Zoo. It was one of those things where Bruce Wayne donated tons of cash and if they didn’t try to look like a happy family, he’d punish them all.

How? No one could be sure. But in Roy’s estimation, it was best not to find out.

Roy figured the boys also decided it was worth the mild embarrassment because as far as he knew Damian and Tim were also attending.  Roy would obviously be Dick’s date and Damian was going with a girl he was crushing on in school. As far as Roy knew Tim didn’t have a date, which was par for the course. Despite being rather attractive, Tim just didn’t worry much about a social life. Bruce had asked some reporter named Vicky to be his date. And Jason? Well Jason had told him personally that he’d be skipping the plus one after his and Kori’s nasty break up.

“Ouch!” Roy yelped as he looked over at Dick and rubbed his jaw. He’d bitten him! Not like hard, but enough to shock him out of his thoughts. “What the fuck?”

“Pay attention to me!” Dick demanded.

“Fine,” he groaned as he threw his head back, officially giving up on the game recap. Not like his own thoughts had allowed him a moment’s peace thanks to Dick’s constant chatter about his brothers.

“Are you listening this time?”

No. “Of course, Dick, go ahead,” He grumbled still looked up at the ceiling.

“I was _saying_ , Jason never, ever takes this long getting ready,” Dick started up again for the fortieth time in the last two minutes. “He’s normally ready to go before we are. He’s taking extra care to groom himself properly.”

“He’s always been a bigger neat freak than you, Babe,” he raised his head off the back of the couch to see Dick. He couldn’t help but smile at the indignant scowl on his lover’s face. “You know it’s true.”

Blue eyes narrowed further on Roy as he leaned forward to kiss Dick’s lips. Fast and agile as the acrobat he was, Dick jumped up before Roy made it to him. “I’m gonna ask him.”

He jumped to his own feet and grabbed Dick’s wrist, but only barely. “No, wait!”

The force of the pull dragged Dick back into him. “What is your problem?”

“Look, I already harassed him about it before you got here. Let’s not put him in a shitty mood when we’re all supposed to be on our best behavior?” Roy pleaded. He didn’t need his partner in crime trying to kill his partner in life. Or trying to. Roy still wasn’t sure who’d win a fight to the death.

Okay, actually that wasn’t true. In a hypothetical fight to the death it would be Jason who won because Dick wouldn’t intentionally kill anyone, let alone his “brother”. Jason on the other hand absolutely would win _because_ Dick was his “brother” and he’d be trying to prove something.

Now, a no-holds barred fight where death wasn’t the outcome? That’s when Roy wasn’t so sure. The Titans and even most of the JL tended to forget Dick’s dark side. They only saw him as a ball of sunshine or a good natured, funny kind of guy. What they constantly forgot, or rather ignored, was the stubborn, grudge holding, temperamental man who’d been raised by Bruce Wayne and Batman. There was nothing easy about fighting Dick Grayson when his mind was set on winning.

Hell, wasn’t that the reason Slade wanted to train him so badly?

Dick nibbled at his bottom lip, his eyes nowhere near looking at Roy as he thought over the consequences. Roy knew he was still tempted, but in the end, Dick’s desire for peace won out. Thankfully.

“Fine,” Dick nodded. “Bruce is really looking forward to this event.”

“Because he finally got himself a date.” Roy chuckled. “Batman’s looking to get laid.”

“Don’t be gross,” his boyfriend shuddered.

Roy was about to tease him some more when Jason finally, finally stepped out of his bedroom. Roy couldn’t help but swallow hard at the sight, his hand immediately reaching for Dick’s. It wasn’t like he didn’t know his best friend was hella-fucking fine, he just occasionally had to remember that suits made him look…

“No date my ass,” Dick snickered under his breath. Then in a loud voice he added to his brother; “You look good, Jason.”

Jason’s was dressed formally and yet… lazily? Was that the right word? Roy wasn’t sure he could think straight staring at the ridiculously casual way Jason moved about in a black suit and jacket. His white button up was unbuttoned at the collar and the tie was missing. His hard, muscular body didn’t put any strain or stress on the fabric. His straight black hair was still wet from the shower, but it was quickly drying, a bit of his white streak falling over his left eye.

“Isn’t it a black-tie event?” Roy finally muttered.

“You think they’re going to enforce that?” Jason snickered.

“Not with as much money as Bruce is giving them,” Dick agreed, but with a heavy sigh tossed in; “You know he’ll expect you to be in appropriate attire.”

Jason shrugged and Roy had to swallow again. “Then I guess I don’t get stuck being forced to go, do I?” Roy wished he looked that sexy in a suit. Sure, he was a nice looking specimen, and Dick was always telling him so, but he was attractive. He wasn’t _sexy_. Not like Jason and Dick were. Though complete opposites, those two practically oozed charm, sex, and danger.

Until Jason started talking of course. Then he only oozed sex and danger.

Dick laughed, “Don’t you wish. No way B let’s you off that easy.”

Roy smiled as he listened to the two gripe about their father. It was an easy conversation that they both fell back on a lot. No harm was meant toward Bruce of course. Anyone who knew either of the two men as well as Roy did were completely aware of how badly the two wanted to please their adopted father. There had been a time when things were tense and even violent of course, but these days his best friend and boyfriend got on like brothers should.

He lifted his hands to take off his own tie, when Dick grabbed his wrists. “Don’t even think about. It Jason wants to be the rebel, let him. We’re going to be the good sons today,” Dick snickered.

“As opposed to any other day?” Jason responded.

Roy flipped him the bird while Dick rolled his eyes. 

“So, who did the others rope into this event?” Jason asked.

“Damian is bringing that Charlotte girl from his history class.” Dick answered. “And Tim’s going stag like you.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Fucking copycat.”

“You look really nice Jason, maybe Vicky has a daughter.” Roy teased.

“Get bent,” Jason snapped.

“Oh!” Dick smiled. “Very vintage. Are we reverting to old nineties insults for the evening?”

“Can’t,” Roy shook his head. “The nineties weren’t PC enough.”

 

* * *

 

Tim rode with Bruce in the limo along with Damien and Charlotte. He’d really wanted to ditch the event altogether, but he couldn’t think of a reasonable excuse to get out of it. Especially when Bruce made it clear that all four of his sons would be there, _or else_.

It wasn’t that Tim was anti-social. He had no problem with his duties as the adopted son and ward of Bruce Wayne. He took pride in being an example to both of his older brothers and his younger. He didn’t care if they teased him for it, or in Damien’s case competed with him. Tim was who he was, and he’d learned to love himself in spite of those who wanted him to be someone else.

What he didn’t like, was being the only one without a partner. Jason had Kori, Dick had Roy, Damien was with Charlotte and now Bruce was seriously dating Vicky Vale. It wasn’t like he was lonely per se, but it was hard to ignore the questions from the paparazzi or worse, if he ignored them, their speculations about why he was the only member of the Wayne brood who never dated.

Maybe it’s because sometimes, they hit a little too close to the truth in their ridiculous headlines. Why Won’t Timothy Drake-Wayne Date?: Keeping It In The Family accompanied by a photo of Tim and Dick walking through the mall together. Or; Proof Timothy Drake Loves Older Brother Richard Grayson with a photo of Tim crying (during a memorial service!) photo-shopped beside Dick looking exasperated and angry (Dick’s photo was equally out of context and had been taken while he was telling off a cameraman). The worst headline though had been Billion ‘Heirs’ Roy Harper and Richard Grayson’s Union Reveal Timothy Drake-Wayne’s Dark Side. The photo had been of him scowling and had been edited to appear far angrier than he’d been, as he followed behind Roy and Dick at some event.  

“Are you going to pout the entire evening, Drake?” Damien hissed

“I’m not pouting,” He glared.

“-tt- When are you not, lately?” Damien demanded.

Bruce’s cold blue eyes side eyed Tim. The older man was pretending to look out the window, but it was obvious his father had been worried about him lately. Especially since the tabloids had zeroed in on him. The problem was that Bruce Wayne, the party boy, had been winding down and was no longer worthy of gossiping about. He’d done his best to get the press to leave his sons alone, but lately Tim and Dick had been the main focus for socialite gossip over the past few months.

“Just drop it,” He growled. He really didn’t want Bruce worrying over him and it was evident that he was doing exactly that.

“Pathetic,” Damien rolled his eyes and when Charlotte laughed, Tim decided he’d had enough.

“Quit showing off for your girlfriend, Damien,” He warned. “It’s unbecoming and only shows off your insecurities.”

The girl snickered but quickly bit back her mirth as Damien turned and scowled at her betrayal. The twelve-year-old still didn’t understand that girls his age were insipid and silly. They laughed at everything because they too were only just learning how to adjust to confrontation that made them uncomfortable. To be fair, what could be more uncomfortable than watching your boyfriend fight with his older brother?

Bruce smirked beside his window while Damien sputtered indignantly which only cause Charlotte to look to her own window as she attempted to avoid direct eye contact. Tim merely closed his eyes and leaned his head back. If he pretended to nap Damien would leave him alone and Tim could ignore Bruce’s scrutiny.

When they finally arrived Damien and Charlotte bounded out of the vehicle and into the flashing lights of cameras lined up along both sides of a red carpet leading to the Zoo entrance. Only Bruce Wayne could make a Zoo reopening a grand event, which was in fact why he’d agreed to attend it. Any publicity he could give the family destination would help to keep it open.

As Tim moved to leave the limousine, Bruce cleared his throat. “Hang back a moment, Tim,” he ordered, though to anyone else not raised by him, it would sound like a request.

“Sure,” Tim shrugged and closed the door so that they could have a moment of peace from the gossip hungry ‘journalists’ that waited for them. “What is it?”

“He’s right you know,” Bruce sighed. “You have been…melancholy as of late.”

He started to shake his head, ready to deny it all, but Bruce placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to lie, Son. You are allowed to feel however you want to feel about whatever is going on around you.”

Tim couldn’t help but quirk his left brow and snicker. “Bit soft for you, isn’t it?” He challenged gently. “This whole, ‘you’re entitled to your feelings’ isn’t very Batman.”

“You don’t need Batman right now Tim. Batman isn’t talking to Robin about standing strong in front of an enemy or hiding his weaknesses or insecurities. Bruce is talking to his son about the grief he’s been feeling about a certain event that took place a few months ago. An event that has left said son hurting and confused.”

He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He’d much rather deal with Batman than Bruce. He’d rather be Robin than Tim. Robin and Batman never, ever spoke of their feelings. Hell, Bruce and Tim never had before either. Jason was right, Bruce had changed. Somehow the icy, unfeeling shell of a man had become a warm and lately, doting father of four.

“I’ll get over it,” Tim assured him.

“I know you will, Tim,” Bruce agreed. “You’re far more level-headed than your brothers and you aren’t prone to allowing disappointment to shape the man you are trying to be.” He paused before he gave Tim’s shoulder a squeeze. “But you’re still human, Tim, and like every other human, you are not invulnerable to feeling pain.”

“Especially when nosey reporters keep rubbing it in my face,” Tim agreed with shameful nod.

“I know it’s a cliché, but time really does heal all wounds.” Bruce promised. “You’ve just turned nineteen, Tim. There will be others who catch your attention, maybe even others better suited to you.”

“Doesn’t make it hurt any less,” It would be the closest to a confession Tim would offer aloud. Bruce seemed to understand as he nodded before releasing his hold on him. “I do appreciate it, though. You noticing and trying to help.”

 

* * *

 

Bruce glared as he stood beside Vicky, Damien, Tim, and Charlotte. His two eldest and Roy were late as they approached him. He pointedly looked down at the watch on his left wrist and was pleased to see the way Dick and Roy cringed. He wasn’t pleased however, to see Jason smirking and without a tie. Then again, it was better than nothing.

As the three young men took their place in front of the press and joined him and the rest of the family, Bruce caught Dick’s eye. The oldest blushed but immediately jerked his thumb toward Jason, clearly blaming him for their tardiness. Bruce turned to look at Jason who shrugged, not even bothering to silently refute the accusation. Instead Jason gestured to his suit with his right hand, smirking arrogantly. The implication that it took him time to look good wasn’t lost on Bruce and he instantly wondered who the man had been fighting in the middle of the day.

He gave up on glaring his second ward into submission and simply looked ahead at the still flashing cameras. He wasn’t answering any of the questions shouted up at them. The boys wouldn’t either. They were too used to the constant badgering. They had all learned long ago to simply smile, wave and greet. Never answer questions, never comment, and never pay any mind to begging or even to the occasional insults for refusing to speak.

Someone announced their appreciation for the press and then began thanking the few benefactors of the revitalization of the Gotham City Zoo. Of course, Bruce had been the highest contributor to their cause, but he’d demanded silence on the matter and warned that if they made some type of spectacle about it beyond the same recognition as the other donors, he wouldn’t attend the grand reopening.

Once they entered the actual zoo and got a little further passed the entrance, Bruce turned on Jason and with as light a tone as he could muster, spoke. “So, this is what you consider to be black tie?”

Jason grinned. “Someone’s gotta keep the bad boy image alive now that you’ve relinquished the role,” and then he wandered off, deeper into the zoo and headed a different direction.

“I’ll make sure he stays out of trouble,” Tim grumbled and started to head off after him.

Dick’s eyes caught Bruce; the concern obvious. The two had never really had a loving or even brotherly relationship. Jason kept Tim at distance with caustic remarks and cruel insults, while Tim ignored them and earned himself a reputation with the older for being emotionless and empty. Nothing pissed Jason off more than when someone didn’t react to his attacks, verbal or physical. It of course created a vicious cycle between the two because Tim never reacted openly and always ignored Jason’s words.

“Should we go after them?” Dick asked, his eyes following his brothers as they became smaller in the distance.

“No,” Bruce frowned. “I don’t think that would be a good idea at all.”

“Why not?” Roy asked curiously, “Dick and Tim get along and Dick and Jason get along.”

He could feel Vicky, Damien, Charlotte and of course Dick and Roy staring at him, waiting for an explanation. He wasn’t going to out Tim’s feelings for Dick. His oldest had either been as kind as he could be or incredibly oblivious to his third son’s affection for him.

“I don’t think those two will ever learn to get over their differences with you or Roy constantly playing at referee.” Bruce answered calmly, and then as his youngest started to speak up and offer his services, he added; “And Damien is more likely to provoke a fight between them than to prevent one.” With another heavy sigh, “We’ll just have to trust them to work things out.”

“Yeah but…Jason just got dumped by Kori,” Roy whispered, though he wasn’t very quiet about it.

Bruce’s eyes widened at the news. So that was the real reason for Jason’s being late and for his look. Not quite the playboy that Bruce pretended to be or Dick was, Jason was still a firm believer that the only way to get over one lover was to get on top of another. Thus, he was on the prowl for a casual encounter and had dressed for it.

“Jason is going to be pissed with Tim acting as an accidental cock-block.” Roy muttered, again the boy’s delicacy and quiet tone was lacking.

“Told you he’s on a date!” Dick grinned at his boyfriend.

“It’s not a date if didn’t bring or plan to meet anyone!” Roy argued.

Vicky snickered while Charlotte blushed. Damien rolled his eyes, taking his date by the hand as he looked up at him. “We’re going to look at the lions, I think we’ve spent enough time with toads.”

Bruce was relieved when Dick grabbed and then laced his fingers with one of Roy’s rising hands, preventing a rude gesture. “We’re going to get moving, too. Maybe we’ll check in on Tim and Jason later?” 

“Just enjoy the zoo,” Bruce instructed. “They’ll be fine.” And before further protests could be voiced, he glared. “ _I’ll_ check in on them shortly.”

 

* * *

 

Jason could feel Tim following him, though he kept a safe distance. He was actually in a great mood and didn’t mind the idea of sharing some time with Tim. Actually, there’d been something bugging him for a while, and he’d been trying to get some time alone to talk with him. He didn’t think he’d be successful or that anything would change, but he’d been wanting to give it a shot. Every time he had though, Roy or Dick or both kept jumping in and distracting them.

He stopped walking down the cobble stoned pathway and looked back. “You gonna keep hanging back or you gonna catch up?”

Tim’s shoulder rose a little as his face flushed. “I just didn’t want to bug you.”

Rolling his eyes, Jason shook his head. “It _bugs_ me a lot more to feel stalked or hunted than for you to just walk with me, Replacement.”

That got a glare from the nineteen-year-old, but it also got Tim to catch up, so all in all it was a victory. Jason relished in all of his victories. Even if it meant spending time with his own fill in. While Jason tried to figure out how to bring up the sensitive subject he had in mind, he led the younger inside of the penguin exhibit.

It was a small building that had two levels. The upper level allowed you to see the penguins nesting area and above water habitat. The lower was mostly glass and provided a view of the penguins swimming and playing together in their large swimming pool. Jason preferred the soft glow of the second level and took a seat on a bench in front the large window into the penguin’s miniature world.

“Spill it, Pretender,” Jason ordered as he slouched and threw an arm over the back of the bench. Tim turned in confusion and looked at him questioningly. “Come on, man. You’ve been in a terrible funk for fucking weeks. What’s your problem?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tim shook his head.

“Bull shit,” Jason insisted, refusing to let the younger continue to pretend everything was ok. He’d seen the tabloids and Tim’s reaction to them. “Your humanity has been slipping into view a lot lately. You that bothered they’d make something up like that or is there a grain of truth to the headlines?”

“What do you care?” Tim asked defensively.

“Then they _are_ true,” Jason frowned, and he couldn’t help but feel a little bad. He knew all too well what Tim was going through.

“Why do you have to do that?” Tim asked.

“Do what?” Jason snapped, feeling his own defensiveness rise at the tone in Tim’s voice.

“ _Dehumanize_ me?” Tim’s voice cracked with barely concealed emotion.

The tone that had started off flippant and irritable had shifted. It wasn’t fair and Jason felt himself freeze at the sound of it. He hated hearing any of the Robins hurting. Current or former. He’d never admit it aloud, but their pain affected him more than his own. It upset him and it made him want to fix it, to defend them and keep them from feeling whatever it was that was injuring them.

“I don’t –”

“Yeah, Jason, you do. You constantly imply that I’m incapable of feeling or that I must be some type of broken droid if I _do_ emote in any way.” Tim argued. “For a man who values his privacy and his own brand of stoicism, you sure criticize mine or Bruce’s.”

“I don’t know, I’m childish and petty?” He tried to joke but then swallowed. “Yeah, you’re right,” He ignored the surprise on Tim’s face and just kept talking. “I do that to you a lot. I’m sorry. I know that you feel things, Tim.”

“What? You’re apologizing to me? Why?”

“Because I’ve been a prick and believe it or not, I’m trying to give you an outlet Tim,” Jason sighed. “I know exactly what you’re feeling, and I think you just need to say it out loud. Confess your love, Tim. Say it now while there aren’t any reporters and while Bruce or Damien or especially Dick aren’t around.”

“What is with you and Bruce lately? Have you been watching too many episodes of Dr. Phil?” Tim tried to joke, but really, that only concerned Jason more. If Bruce had noticed Tim’s despondent nature lately, that meant Jason’s instincts were spot on. Tim was depressed and it was definitely about Dick being unavailable.

“Come on, man,” Jason tried again. “You know that Bruce telling you that you have a problem outside of the outfits means you really _do_ have a problem. So, spill it.”

“You first.” Tim challenged.

Jason stared at Tim for several long seconds as he debated. He couldn’t really expect Tim to trust him with such a sensitive discussion if he wasn’t willing to put his own pride on the line. He licked his lips and with the arm resting on the back of the bench, he ran a hand through his hair before nodding. “Alright, fine. I’ll do it.”

Tim blushed and looked alarmed. “No, you don’t have to! It’s private and I shouldn’t hear it.”

“Dude, you need to hear it, Tim. You need to hear what it sounds like so that you aren’t afraid to say it aloud. Besides, I think we could both use the release.” Jason insisted and then when he was sure Tim wouldn’t interrupt, he began. “It’s harder, the idea of dating him for several reasons, because you know that loving him will be taboo. It doesn’t matter that we don’t share any blood. The world sees us all as brothers. It would impact the family negatively if it went public. Not only would it make him look like a deviant as well as me, but it will bring into question Bruce’s reputation.

“Those lunatics at all the publication companies are trying to get dirt on Bruce. Any of us fooling around with each other, adults or not, blood or not, will give them ammunition. They’d wonder if Bruce was a pervert and if there was a reason we all looked a like. If Bruce had a type,” He swallowed hard as he realized he kind of gotten off track. Still, it was a legitimate concern and he was relieved to see that Tim had followed him perfectly. “But, even if you can get passed that, there are other issues. Other hang ups.

“Our nighttime activities possibly being the biggest, or rather differences in how I handle them versus the rest of you. How the Hell would that work? I know my actions are too much, too violent. I won’t hesitate to put down a rabid dog and I don’t think I can ever change that about myself. I can’t be a different man, not even if it meant getting what I want.

“But the love remains, doesn’t it?” He watched Tim nod slowly, his eyes downcast. “I love him.” He admitted out loud, for probably the first time ever. “I can’t help but watch him. I see his strength despite his size. I see his bravery both in and out of the suits. He’s so fucking smart, he’s beautiful, and I can’t help but crave him. He doesn’t know it, but I’ve become something of a stalker during his rounds because I just want to be near him.

“That and I’m terrified he’s going to get himself killed.” He chuckled.

Tim nodded softly, probably imagining he understood exactly what Jason was saying. If only he knew the truth.

“He’s so damned full of himself and yet I think I love that about him as much as I hate it. He’s so unaware of how cocky he comes off. I mean, he’s pretty holier-than-thou and he constantly thinks he’s right or that he knows what’s going on, but it’s grown on me. Even when I’m mad at him, I can’t fucking help but want him.

“At first, I tried to convince myself it was just a crush. Maybe even some misinformed feelings, but the intensity of those feelings never faded. If anything, they just grew stronger.”

Jason was forced to silence himself when they each heard voices and footsteps approaching. He got to his feet as they immediately left the area in search of another empty space. Since the grand reopening was really more of socialite event and it was invitation only, Jason was sure they could find another spot. A little less than one hundred or so people would be in the large park for the evening.

* * *

 

 

Tim pocketed his hands and seemed in deep contemplation and then slowly, as they walked toward the insect and reptile house, he began to speak.

“Everything you said, it’s exactly how I feel,” Tim started softly. “I love him so much and like you, I thought it was just a crush. I’ve idolized him for so long I was sure I’d outgrow it. But then, he’s so perfect and what’s worse, he doesn’t know it.”

Jason scoffed but quieted when Tim glared up at him. “Sorry, sorry. Go ahead.”

“Oh, trust me. He’s aware he’s attractive,” Tim begrudged when he began again. “He’s even aware of how highly skilled he is, but he’s very hard on himself. More so than he thinks people realize, but I realize it. I see his insecurities through the arrogance and through the constant quips.

“He doesn’t take care of himself properly. He spends all of his time with people who will never see his potential and he only ever hears the insults thrown at him. He never, not once, hears anything good said to him. Especially if it’s me or Bruce complimenting him.”

Jason grabbed the door and furrowed his brows as he opened it for Tim. That didn’t sound like Golden Boy. Dick couldn’t resist compliments. He practically fucking beamed when he heard them. He needed approval no differently than the rest of them.

“Thanks,” Tim said as he went through the doors.

“Keep going, Tim,” He encouraged once he was sure no one was in the small building with them.

“What else is there to say? He doesn’t love me, and he never will. He’s with someone else,” Tim shrugged but Jason saw the action for what it was. A lie to prevent himself from feeling it.

“He doesn’t suit you, Tim,” Jason sighed. “His personality is all wrong for you. I mean, opposites attract and all, but you can’t be with someone who is so fucking positive all the time. You’re a realist. A borderline pessimist. Someone like Dick would drive you insane. You only want him because you can’t have him.”

Tim’s eyes watered and he nodded. “Trust me, I know,” He tried to laugh off the thick emotion and Jason wasn’t sure what else to say to him. It hurt knowing someone you loved was in love with someone else. “You know what hurts the most?”

“What?”

“Knowing that you’ll never measure up. That you’ll never be worthy of him…” Tim sniffled and looked away. “That he’ll never see you as an equal…”

Jason couldn’t take it anymore. “Why the Hell do you love him then? If you really think he sees you that way, what could you possibly love about him?” He nearly shouted in frustration.

“I love him because he’s a good man. He’s intelligent, ferocious in a fight, protective when his loved ones are in danger and because watches stupid movies and is far too involved in professional sports and their outcomes. He quotes classics at bad guys that can’t possibly understand the references and then quotes geek culture at Alfred for the same reason.”

Jason’s heart stopped at the description as he stared down at Tim, unsure of what to say. Unsure if he was really hearing what he was hearing.

“He’s a hero,” Tim looked up, his face flushing brightly as tears fell down his cheeks. “I don’t care how bad he thinks he is or how often he tells himself he’s a monster. He’s not. He’s a hero, he’s my hero. He’s always been my hero and he’s too stupid and thick headed to see that he’s all I care about and –”

Jason grabbed the back of Tim’s neck, tilting his head up at him as he bent down and pressed his lips into the younger man’s. They were firm and frozen at first, but after a moment they softened and relaxed as Jason deepened the kiss, his tongue tangling with Tim’s. His other hand moved to the younger’s back to keep him steady as well as to push him into his body.

Tim’s hands pressed against his chest and Jason nearly growled at the feel, especially when they finally managed to push him and his lips away.

“Why’d you do that?”

“Because you weren’t talking about Dick, you were talking about me,” Jason answered.

“Yeah, but why? Why would you do that? Are you just…Are you just _fucking_ with me?” Tim spat as he wiped the angry tears from his face.

“No, you idiot. Who the hell did you think _I_ was talking about in the penguin exhibit?” Jason demanded.

“Dick!”

“No, Tim. It was you,” he grinned. “I was talking about you. Dick’s great and all, but I haven’t had a hard-on for him since I wore those fucking pixie boots.”  


End file.
